<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you want me to fall by FeyresUnbecoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860068">if you want me to fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresUnbecoming/pseuds/FeyresUnbecoming'>FeyresUnbecoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresUnbecoming/pseuds/FeyresUnbecoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Klaus scramble out of bed before Rebekah can find the two of them, lest she find out they've been sleeping together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you want me to fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Groggily sitting up, Caroline reached for her phone. Only, it wasn’t her phone. It was Klaus’s. Or at least she assumed so when she was greeted by a bitching Rebekah who hadn’t let her get a hello in. Biting back a growl she shoved at Klaus’s sleeping figure, slightly disoriented she was awake before him, and held the phone against his ear so he could hear Rebekah’s whining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus was confused at first, then pissy when he realized what was going on. Muting himself he ignored Rebekah and spoke to the blonde in his bed instead. “Why on earth would you answer Bekah’s call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, sleep heavy in her voice, “I didn’t know it was her. I heard the phone ringing and thought it was Bonnie probably calling to check up on me. I didn’t bother to check, I was half asleep and was just gonna say a quick, ‘yes, I’m perfectly fine, Bonnie,’ then hang up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Klaus went to answer he was cut off by an indignant scream from the phone. “Nik! Are you even listening to me right now?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear Bekah. I wouldn’t dream of annoying you.” It was said as a drawl, meant to taunt. Which turned out to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>horrible idea when they both heard the next words from the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I’m sure if you were listening you heard me tell you I’m two minutes away from your house? See you soon, Nik,” Rebekah sneered, knowing he wouldn’t be able to leave quick enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the call ended, before Klaus had a chance to argue, Caroline had hopped out of the bed in a panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Klaus!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t leave that quickly! She can’t know I was here. She can’t know we’ve been sleeping together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline thought the tension Klaus’s shoulders carried was imagined as it was gone as quickly as it came. His words were cool and even, with a dash of bitterness years of practice did nothing to hide. “And why is that, Caroline?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venom leaked into her words, “God forbid someone else gets to know you’ve made yet another conquest of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tension locked Klaus’s entire body in place. Frozen, propped up on the bed he made Caroline meet his eyes. “Is that all you think you are to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling to find her clothes (of which most pieces were no longer wearable), “Well, it’s not like you’ve been the most forth coming in your feelings, Klaus. So, excuse me if I took the logical route of thinking and assumed I was nothing more than a good lay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus sat up, anger lining his body. “Maybe I would have bothered to tell you of my feelings had you not been so abundantly clear of your regards to me. I do not like to be made a fool of, Caroline.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you think I’m doing? Making a fool of you? Like I could do that even if I tried.” Scoffing Caroline flitted over to Klaus’s closet grabbing the first henley she saw. Pulling the navy blue cloth over her head she tried to ignore Klaus’s approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was a caress along her ear, a soft whisper. “But you are, love. You’ve reduced me to nothing but an echo of who I once was.” Klaus placed his hands on her waist slowly, so she could stop him if she wished, and pulled her closer. With her back to his chest, Klaus allowed himself to inhale her scent, scared he may not have the chance to do so again. “You have never been a conquest to me, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—you? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been a conquest for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline felt his lips move against her neck when he spoke. She turned to read his face. “I’m not a conquest for you? You have feelings for me beyond ‘I wanna get in her pants’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, sweetheart, I’ve been in love with you for years.” Klaus’s eyes held nothing but honesty, imploring her to believe him, to see the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were comically large. “I—Love?” The dip of his chin had Caroline grinning. “You love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus raised a brow, “I believe that’s what I just said, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A happy sound slipped from her lips before she jumped onto him, causing them to stumble to the bed a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing him felt so much better knowing how he felt. That it wasn’t one sided. Klaus kept trying to interrupt her (not with much effort) so Caroline pulled away for a split second, grin still shining, “Kiss now. Talk later.” Klaus was smiling right back, and eagerly resumed their escalding kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only their underwear separated them, Caroline only having time to find her underwear and snatch a shirt, Klaus having only put a pair of boxers on before the two fell asleep. Klaus slipped his hands under her stolen shirt and they broke apart only long enough to slide it over her head. Giggling, Caroline ground down on him enjoying the groan he made while snapping his hips to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In between kisses, “Klaus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’s grin was wide enough to break his face. “Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it you should leave a comment and a kudos! also i might eventually add another small chapter of Rebekah actually arriving and finding Caroline and Klaus together.<br/>also this isn't beta read so my b if they're some mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>